


Of trophies

by DrowChancellor



Series: Talks of [2]
Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, Minor Original Character(s), Mystical Creatures, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowChancellor/pseuds/DrowChancellor
Series: Talks of [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971115
Kudos: 1





	1. К ноге

Дзирт придирчиво осмотрел простой, но изящный арбалет. Тяжело вздохнув, отцепил с тренировочного доспеха ремень для крепления, заученным движением стянул в петлю и сгрузил вместе с оружием на стол у стеллажей. Стальное ложе было безнадёжно погнуто. Нужно отдать оружейнику, когда тот вернётся. А в сегодняшнем патруле До’Урден обойдётся и скимитарами. В конце концов, сражаться ими он любит куда больше. Хотя и сражаться-то не придётся. Всё, что осмеливалось подобраться к границам Мензоберранзана, вырезали задолго до него.  
Сверившись со внутренними часами, кричащими, что он на пути к тому, чтобы остаться не только без части арсенала, но и без места в патруле, Дзирт поспешил из оружейной. И на выходе из широкого дверного проёме чуть не влетел в мастера Хатч’нета. Чудом затормозив «за секунду до», юный дроу быстро метнул взгляд на лицо преподавателя и привычно опустил глаза в пол. Хатч’нет был недоволен. Крайне. О, нет.  
— Ты здесь что забыл? Думаешь, тебя дожидаться будут? Быстро к восточным воротам — зло выплюнул сквозь зубы старший эльф, смерив ученика жёстким прищуром красных глаз. И… направился дальше, в противоположную входу сторону.  
Дзирт даже застыл на секунду. Дёрнул ухом, следя за удаляющимися шагами подбитых железными каблуками сапог. Но подумать над кандидатурой ведущего сегодняшней вылазки благоразумно решил на бегу.

На просторную площадку для сборов он выбежал последним. Распределение почти закончилось. Успокаивая дыхание после пяти пролётов, преодолённых прыжками, Дзирт выцепил взглядом напарника среди послушно снующих между балансируемыми отрядами студентов. Впрочем, особой сложности это не представляло. Релондар заметил его первым. Он решительно обогнул по почтительной дуге Дайнина, занятого шипением на нерадивых близнецов с третьего курса, умудрившихся накрепко перепутаться пряжками амуниции на потеху группке волшебников, тихо хихикающих в тени несущей колонны Магика. И пока Дзирт заинтересованно изучал слишком уж искренне виноватые лица, друг молча сгрёб его за запястье и, развернувшись на пятках, потащил по обратному маршруту. До’Урден, наконец, отмер, нехотя отвёл взгляд от поджатых губ брата, и поискал глазами второго преподавателя. Нашёл. И даже попытался затормозить, чтобы дать себе время проморгаться. Попытка пропала втуне, Релондар был непоколебим в своём стремлении доставить их к точке назначения. Поодаль как всегда собранный Чез’имар, разведчик, как раз строил передовые отряды. В третье звено которого его и тащил товарищ. Последним рывком втолкнув Дзирта перед сунувшимся было в брешь старшим студентом, его друг замкнул отряд. И благородно не преминул помочь однокурснику подравняться. Пребольно ткнув локтем в закрытый тонкой бронёй бок. Игнорируя возмущённый взгляд Дзирта, преданно вперился в глаза отдающему последние указания Чез’имару. И лицо-то какое довольное стало. Зараза.  
— Сегодня мы выйдем в патруль по южной оконечности Хрустального лабиринта, — повысил голос разведчик, когда все студенты замерли в идеальном боевом построении, — вам необходимо уметь драться в любых условиях: в кромешной темноте, не чувствуя ни малейших крох тепла вражеской крови, — по очереди его прямой взгляд встречался с каждой парой хищно горящих глаз, — ориентируясь лишь на слух, оборачивая даже неблагоприятное себе на пользу. И мы здесь для того, чтобы научить вас этому. И обеспечить то, чтобы эта вылазка не стала для вас последней.  
Пресёкши смешки и едва слышные взаимные подколки жестом затянутой в тиснёную кожу перчатки руки, Чез’инар продолжил:  
— Магический свет способен ослепить невнимательных. И даровать победу искусным. Следите за каждым движением, — плавный взмах обнажённого клинка. Единственный блик, будто зачарованный взвешенным ритмом, задержался на острие. — Слушайте каждое слово, — отчеканенное эхо веско отдалось от стен. — Они пригодятся вам не только сегодня. Опыт мастеров Мили-Магтира бесценен. Уверьтесь в том, что примете его полностью.  
Сам воздух чуть ли не звенел вокруг обратившихся в слух студентов. Пусть и безупречная вышколенность не позволяла выдать клокочущего внутри жадного возбуждения, напряжённые фигуры едва не подрагивали от нетерпения. В Хрустальный лабиринт студентов посылали для проверок. Проверок их готовности перейти к следующим этапам. Сложнее, быстрее, изощрённее. Когда считали, что те готовы учиться выживать. Этого, и того, что их поведут одни из лучших наставников — не просто боец и разведчик, а тренированные рейдеры — было достаточно, чтобы в каждом закипела жажда действа. Любой из юных дроу ждал возможности показать себя перед наставниками. А если уж это могло помочь кому-нибудь из них отличиться настолько, чтобы его послали в настоящий бой…  
— Разделимся на входе в лабиринт, мастер Дайнин поведёт свою группу на запад, я на восток. Наши маршруты пересекутся у устья Гремящего Потока. Надеюсь, напоминать вам обязанности патрульного отряда нет необходимости.  
Глянув поверх голов, Чез’имар поймал кивок партнёра. Все готовы.  
— Отправляемся!

***

Хрустального лабиринта старались избегать те, кто не принадлежал к немногим, превосходно владеющим магическим искусством. Даже чудовища обходили стороной эту пещеру. И на то была причина. Причудливые россыпи хрусталя под высокими сводами были не совсем обычными минералами. В них тёк свет. Магическая энергия, пробивающая себе путь из самых недр. Средоточие вихрей нижних планов. Лабиринт, переплетение расколотых кристаллов, сталагмитовых колонн и неплотных отсветов голубого и белого, порождал смутные видения на границе взбудораженного зрения. Если вдруг прислушаться, можно было различить лёгкую дрожь разных тональностей. Дрожь земли. Дрожь силы. Неукротимую и первобытную.  
А неосторожных и безрассудных, сошедших с выверенного пути, из хрустального сердца что-то звало. По крайней мере, так говорили. Точно известно было одно — одиночки из центра не возвращались. Отряды посылали не раз и не два. Воины, жрицы. Но они ничего не находили, и правящий совет успокоился. Не успокоился Магик, исследователей которого тянуло к эпицентрам всего хоть мало-мальски магического и смертельно опасного. Разумеется, были и строгие запреты, и не менее строгие наказания. Но что и когда могло остановить неистребимое любопытство настоящего волшебника? Запреты нехотя сменили на ограничения, установили регулярные патрули и благополучно обратили внимание на более насущные проблемы.

И теперь Дзирт зачарованно наблюдал за маячащим впереди силуэтом, бесшумно продвигаясь по узкой полосе естественного навеса над основной тропой. Он словно следовал за призраком. Прирождённое изящество, вкупе с льющимся на подвижный корпус холодным светом, рождало иллюзию того, что его брат был только случайным гостем материального плана. Черты точёного лица, казалось, замерли вечно бесстрастной маской. Мертвенная синева гротескно подчеркнула сглаженные скулы, притушила пиропы безжизненных теперь глаз. Младший До’Урден против воли задерживал дыхание, когда Дайнин коротко оборачивался, так привычно контролируя рассредоточившихся студентов. Все силы бросал на то, чтоб от высвеченного белым разлёта бровей отвернуться.

Наконец приблизившись к ходам во внешние пещеры, дроу остановились. Преподаватель развернулся к группе, короткий плащ с гербом Дома смутной тенью взметнулся за его плечами.  
— Здесь, — дёрнул головой, указывая себе за спину, — множество как тупиков, так и выходов на неосвоенные территории. — Вес смертоносного оружия в руках совершенно не мешал его проворной жестикуляции.  
— Вы можете встретиться с чем угодно, что водится в этой части Подземья, и будет совершенно не против лишней добычи. — Хлёсткий удар ладони о запястье, — я запрещаю разделяться меньше, чем на пары. Оценить обстановку и вернуться — всё, что от вас требуется. Если коридоров больше, чем вас — осматриваете по очереди. Всё поняли? — Встретив молчаливые кивки, Дайнин всё так же беззвучно приказал трём звеньям из пяти следовать за ним и первым устремился в глубину самого широкого коридора.  
— Доброй охоты, — подобострастно отжестикулировал вслед один из оставшихся четверокурсников.  
Дзирт с Релондаром и ещё двумя студентами переглянулись. Не сговариваясь, нырнули в правый коридор. Кристаллы здесь пробивались на поверхность лишь изредка, так что чувствительные глаза дроу привыкли к световому спектру. Попытавшись было изучить следы остаточного тепла, До’Урден поморщился. Чёрные провалы неестественного холода зияли вместо полупрозрачных кристальных жил.  
На первом же ответвлении половина их маленькой команды, не обронив ни жеста, скользнула в успокаивающую темноту. Видимо, они уже наткнулись на границу корней лабиринта. Дзирт недоуменно дёрнул плечом, и двое юношей продолжили путь.  
Через пару миль каменистый подъём сменился отлогим спуском. За очередным поворотом потолок раздался вверх. Голубые отсветы охватывали купол стены у входа, но терялись, не достигая потолка.  
Оглядевшись в импровизированном зале, Дзирт плашмя хлопнул саблей по голенищу сапога напарника, привлекая внимание. И указал вперёд. На возвышении около дальней стены высился грязно-белый обелиск. Площадка и лестница, ведущие к нему, были абсолютно пусты. Значит, не святыня дикарей. Но и не дань Ллос. Кому бы понадобилось выносить одинокое святилище так далеко от города?  
— Ты постамент проверь. А я дальше загляну, — стены почти поглотили тихий ровный голос, не оставив ему и эха.  
Только теперь Дзирт заметил параллельный входу темнеющий провал. И с негодованием развернулся к Релондару всем корпусом.  
— Ты забыл указания? Нам нельзя разделяться! Это не прихоть, это безопасность!  
— Мы не разделяемся. Ты разве не чувствуешь, что воздух застоялся? Здесь тупик. Никуда я от тебя не денусь. Обойду грот, ты обыщешь обелиск, и вернёмся докладывать, что нашли абсолютно потрясающее воображение ничего.  
Видя, что напарник хочет возразить, спешно продолжил:  
— Так будет в два раза быстрее. Дзирт, я правда не вижу ни одной причины, по которой нам стоит за ручку подходить к безжизненному обелиску. Не ритуал же я тебе предлагаю на нём проводить, право слово!  
— И на том спасибо. Ах да, действительно, ты просто предлагаешь потерять друг друга из виду!  
— Мы оба будем в пределах… как минимум слышимости. Если на меня вероломно нападёт булыжник, обещаю, ты узнаешь.  
Дзирт нахмурился и отвёл взгляд. Ему совершенно не нравилась идея потерять напарника, или потеряться самому. Отчасти он понимал Релондара, так они всё же управятся быстрее. Но иррациональный страх упорно не хотел поддаваться увещеваниям. Воину всё ещё казалось, что звон на грани реальности не утих, а до сих пор туманит разум, перебирает сокровенные мысли.  
До’Урден нерешительно прикусил губу, снова повернувшись к напарнику. Тот ждал, склонив голову набок. Терпеливая усмешка знакомо подтянула острый уголок губ. Не впервой ему было встречать колебания друга. Релондар не раз пускал шпильки «излишне ответственному, потому что в принципе ответственному» товарищу. Но никогда на того не давил. Нет, конечно, регулярно подбивал на сомнительные авантюры, это само собой разумеется. А потом тяжело вздыхал и шёл на компромисс. Без этого такие разные юноши бы не сошлись. Дзирт решился. Согласно кивнул и отвернулся к рукотворным ступеням.  
Чем ближе он подходил к постаменту, тем крепче укоренялось в нём чувство неправильности. Высеченные на светлом камне символы никак не хотели складываться ни во что знакомое. Плыли перед глазами, перетягивая на себя пространство. Словно загипнотизированный, Дзирт шагнул было на нижнюю ступень…  
Из бокового кармана пещеры раздался короткий вскрик, за которым последовали грохот взрыва и белая вспышка. До’Урден выпал из оцепенения и, ни секунды не раздумывая, бросился к гроту. Достигнув входа, в два прыжка вскочил на каменную насыпь, чтобы оценить происходящее с высоты.  
Во-первых, его напарник был жив. Дзирт подумал было, что тот упал оглушённым, потому что тот всё ещё закрывал рукой глаза, слепо шаря по земле в поисках скимитара. Но потом увидел, что было ещё во-вторых. Лодыжку Релондара плотно стянули энергетические жгуты, в некоторых местах прошив её насквозь. Дроу помощился. Болезненно вывернутая конечность была сломана. А попытки высвободиться лишь усиливали кровотечение.  
Наконец нащупав рукоять, тёмный эльф выпрямился, подтянулся и всадил лезвие в средоточие бьющихся щупов. Лицо его только сильнее посерело от боли, но он сильно прикусил губы и провернул клинок. Фиксирующие ленты растворились, распались сверкающими хлопьями. Те же, что были плотнее, вошли ещё глубже. И задрожали. Его напарник зажмурился, подтянул неповреждённую ногу к себе, инстинктивно сворачиваясь в клубок. И тут же вскинул голову, округлившимися глазами уставившись во тьму почти засыпанного старым завалом разлома. С видимым усилием отвернулся к зале. И вымученно оскалил зубы при виде чужого силуэта.  
— Не смей! — Неверно дёрнулась рука. Движения смазались от болезненных спазмов, прошивающих всё его тело вместе с ускоряющейся пульсацией ловушки.  
Неподдельная паника на чужом лице могла лишь убедить Дзирта в том, что помощь нужна напарнику немедленно. Спрыгнув с высоты, он направился было к сжавшейся на полу фигуре…  
Тихий клокочущий рык будто на пробу раздался из затенённого разлома. По спине Дзирта пробежала дрожь, но он лишь крепче сжал рельефные рукояти скимитаров, переместился левее, тихо ступая по неровному полу пещеры. Если он успеет проскользнуть за каменистую насыпь у дальней стены — сможет рассмотреть противника со спины. Но стоило двинуться, как рык перешёл в угрожающий рёв, и неизвестное создание двинулось к дроу.  
Огромные когти защёлкали ближе, судя по звуку оставляя в только что гладких камнях глубокие выщербины. Враг шаг за шагом показывался на свет из укрытия, блокировавшего всякое его тепло. Шерсть свалялась клочьями, грязная, жёлто-бурая даже в белых сполохах ещё не думавшего угасать магического огня. С массивных кривых клыков твари стекала вязкая ядовитая слюна. Обе пасти ощерились, пока гончая, не мигая, присматривалась к новому противнику. Кислотное зловоние, казалось, разъедало слизистые, заставляло До’Урдена неосознанно морщиться в отвращении. Но каждый житель Подземья знал — закрывать слезящиеся глаза нельзя ни на секунду, если не хочешь распрощаться с плотью. Псы смерти разносили одну из страшнейших болезней — гниль поражала ткани в рекордные для заразы сроки.  
Зелёные глаза свирепо уставились в лавандовые. Звериные зрачки болезненно мерцали в такт вздымающимся и опадающим бокам с чётко выступающими рёбрами. На правом боку даже слишком чётко — кости белели из-под неровных рубцов неправильно когда-то сросшейся розовой кожи.  
Пёс же времени на осмотр не тратил. Обе головы взорвались оглушающим под низкими сводами лаем, и мощные задние лапы оттолкнулись в прыжке. Омерзительный скрип трёхдюймовых когтей заставил Дзирта запнуться, невольно встряхнуть головой, прогоняя звон, ударивший по чувствительным перепонкам. Запнуться и на долю секунды потерять зверя из поля видимости. Пронзительному окрику «Вниз!» Дзирт внял интуитивно. Правая пасть щёлкнула непозволительно близко к запястью, когда он в последний момент кувырком сумел поднырнуть под брюхо твари. Тяжело приземлившись на передние лапы, гончая развернулась мгновенно. Пригнулась, явно не собираясь позволить адамантитовому лезвию рассечь обе шеи махом. Утробное рычание отдалось даже в мельчайших костях воина. Создание Абисса не ожидало от жертвы сопротивления. Его сломанный в двух местах хвост беспорядочно молотил по осыпавшейся с завалов каменной крошке. Бешенство горело ядовито-зелёным огнём в двух парах глаз. Существо начало переносить вес на задние лапы.  
Дзирт лихорадочно перебирал в голове варианты выживания. О победе над бешеным псом с него размером и речи не шло. Подбираться к гончей смерти в ближний бой — долгое и мучительное самоубийство. Руки дёрнулись было сменить скимитары на самострел… А, точно.  
Можно было попытаться потянуть время, только парируя атаки семифутовой туши, вымотать её. Дроу стал отступать к насыпи. Если он заставит гончую потерять равновесие — она потеряет достаточно крови, распоров повреждённые бока об острые грани булыжников. Достаточно крови, чтобы двигаться чуть медленнее. Но не прекратить нападение. Вопрос в том, хватит ли его в одиночку, пока на звуки взрыва не подоспеет кто-нибудь из участников их вылазки. И захочет ли подоспеть.  
Его мысли прервал удивлённый взвизг пса. Тот резко крутанулся на месте. На трёх лапах.  
Кровавый след тянулся от погасшего капкана к стене. Прислонившись к ней спиной, Релондар сосредоточенно перезаряжал арбалет.  
Не медля, Дзирт ударил перекрестьем сабель в оголённый бок, отвлекая внимание на себя. Сработало. Лезвия чиркнули о кости, проникли под них в попытке достать до жизненно важных органов. И не встретило хрупкого сопротивления тонких оболочек, а словно провалилось в тягучую субстанцию, вроде слизней чернокнижников. В субстанцию, которой там не должно было быть. Что-то защищало искорёженные внутренности создания. Действовать нужно было по-другому. Дроу решил не рисковать, слишком долго оставаясь неподвижным. И потянул скимитары назад, пытаясь застрять ими в костях, вытянуть ещё дальше наружу, выломать рёбра. Инерция движения не позволила огромной туше достаточно быстро среагировать, и дроу успел провернуть лезвия в резаных ранах, разрывая натянутую кожу, перемалывая крупные сосуды у её поверхности.  
До’Урден успел проворно отпрянуть, до того, как ядовитая жижа, смешанная со звериной кровью, успела бы залить его оружие. Молодой дроу начал отступать к массивному завалу, из-под которого и показалось подземное создание. В первую очередь отводя его как можно дальше от раненного напарника. И заманивая к неустойчивым острым граням. При должном везении тот окажется прочно погребён под ними настолько долго, чтобы они двое успели сбежать.  
На второй болт в корпусе гончая даже не обратила внимания. В ярости она наступала на Дзирта, озверело хлестала по бокам длинным хвостом, пачкая его в собственной крови. Вновь подобралась, метя в плечо и уязвимое горло. Но воин уже ждал её прыжка. Ещё до того, как пёс взмыл в воздух, дроу перекатился, оказавшись под ним в самый нужный момент, и вонзил сабли в облезлый живот, сбивая траекторию прыжка. Выйдя из кувырка, вскочил на ноги, и был уже готов встретить следующую атаку. С коротким воем гончая попыталась приземлиться на повреждённые лапы, но не удержалась, подвернувшись на ушедшем под её весом завале. Камни окрасились заражённой кровью. В свалянной шерсти и ошмётках плоти распоротого брюха застряли мелкие осколки щебня. Скатившись на землю, она упорно встала. Отряхнувшись, припала к земле, почти поползла, пригнув головы. Бездумно бросаться тварь передумала. Вместо этого пошла по кругу, ища уязвимости.  
Дзирт и сам не спешил нападать. Только поворачивался, лицом встречая горящие ненавистью глаза. Он понимал, что не может позволить гончей подмять его тяжеловесной тушей. Потому что не выберется из-под неё. Парализующий страх затопил его мысли. Страх за себя, но больше даже за друга, который останется беззащитным, если — когда — его повалят. Страх мешал холодному анализу, не давал ему зацепиться ни за один из вариантов. Заставлял замереть на месте, до дрожи в руках сжимая рукояти единственного оружия, единственной преграды между ним и четырьмя рядами бритвенно-острых челюстей. Он не боялся драться с чудовищами, не боялся превосходящих себя по размеру и даже по числу противников. Но он боялся того, что не мог пронять насмерть адамантит. Его клинки должны были если не повредить органы, то заставить гончую истечь кровью. Но та с шипением сворачивалась прямо на глубоких порезах. И он был в ужасе.  
Третий болт просвистел над холкой, с обречённым глухим звоном застряв в стене. Трясущиеся от потери крови и болевого шока руки больше не могли целиться с безукоризненной точностью. Но слух До’Урдена всё равно уловил тихий щелчок нового снаряда, вошедшего в ложе. И этот звук мгновенно охладил его разум. Пока они живы — они могут сражаться. Пса смерти ранили их атаки. Значит, могли и убить. Главным было не впадать в панику и не подставляться. У них были все шансы выйти из схватки живыми.  
Не придумав ничего лучше, Дзирт принял круг, начатый гончей, чтобы поменяться с ней местами. Если та умна — не бросится, и он выиграет хотя бы десяток секунд позарез необходимого времени. Если же нет — вторая попытка может оказаться более удачной. Когда утробно рычащий пёс оказался аккурат между ним и раненым, дроу ступил назад и… оскользнулся на луже смешанного с кровью яда.  
Зелёные глаза победно вспыхнули. Мгновенно семифутовое тело сорвалось с места, челюсти раскрылись для последнего, решающего исход укуса… как тварь остановилась. Застыли оскаленные пасти. Она перебрала лапами и оступилась, как лишившись всех ориентиров. Всё тело затряслось, когда зверь недоуменно вывернул шеи назад. Дзирту открылся уязвимый загривок, он рванулся было, чтобы всадить в основание черепа клинок, но застыл, когда увидел, что из левого затылка торчало короткое древко ядовитой стрелы с характерным лиловым оперением. Мощные лапы гончей подогнулись, и она грузно завалилась на бок. По изрубцованному телу прокатились последние судороги, и пёс затих. В звенящей тишине слышались мерные удары редких капель крови из неприжжённых ран, всё ещё сочившихся из-под вывернутых рёбер.  
Дзирт поднял глаза ко входу. Его старший брат уже опустил самострел и приближался почти бегом.  
— Она кого-нибудь ранила?! — Не дав брату и рта раскрыть, потребовал ответа Дайнин.  
Дзирт молча помотал головой. Упёрся правой рукой со всё ещё зажатым в ней клинком, чтобы встать. Плечи Дайнина чуть опустились, когда он, расслабившись, глубоко вдохнул. Его грудь до сих пор вздымалась от стремительного на грани возможностей бега.  
Нетерпеливо вздёрнув пошатывающегося от нервов брата с пола, Дайнин порывисто притянул его к себе за плечи. Обмякший в прострации Дзирт почувствовал тёплое дыхание у покрытого испариной лба… И старший так же резко отклонился назад. Отступил, тряхнув головой. Младший До’Урден решил, что над реальностью едва слышно выдохнутого «Хвала богам» он подумает, когда мир перед глазами перестанет так сильно кружиться.  
— Откуда эта псина взялась? Где остальные?  
— Остальные? — начал было Дзирт…  
— Она была единственной, — перебил его слабый голос Релондара.  
Дайнин резко обернулся, будто вспомнив о втором студенте только сейчас. Поспешил к нему, чтобы осмотреть раны.  
— Единственной? Тогда если тебя укусила не она — то кто? Если скажешь, что мой брат — не поверю, челюсти мелковаты — Пошарив в поясном кармане, преподаватель выудил небольшой гладкий камень с вычерченной на нём многомерной руной. Поднял её на уровень лица и внимательно замер на несколько секунд. Дзирт ничего не увидел и не почувствовал, но, видимо, брат остался доволен своеобразной проверкой. Спрятав двеомер обратно, склонился над юным дроу, чтобы зафиксировать рану.  
— Мана-капкан меня укусил, — поморщился тот и, шикнув от боли, замолчал. После с благодарностью сжал запястье старшего воина, когда боль в повреждённой конечности отступила. А потом испуганно вжал голову в плечи, затравленно вскинув тусклые глаза, когда понял, к кому позволил себе прикоснуться. И какое наказание может прибавиться к каре за неосторожность.  
Дайнин не подал виду, что заметил его оплошность, и выпрямился. Повернулся к Дзирту, окинув того привычным иронично-оценивающим взглядом.  
— Понесёшь его ты, гордый воитель. Надеюсь, сам не свалишься, пока не вернёмся.  
Несмотря на издёвку, Дзирт почувствовал облегчение. Насмешливость, неотделимая уже от старшего, вернула ему самообладание, убедила за пару слов, что всё теперь будет с ними хорошо. В отличие от всепоглощающего ужаса, с которым он встретился мельком, когда Дайнин впился в него нервным взглядом, замерев у входа.  
— Но сначала заберём кое-что. Не можете же вы вернуться мало того что потрёпанные, так ещё и с пустыми руками. Меня Чез’имар засмеёт, — и глянул оценивающе на недвижную громаду грязного меха посреди пещеры.  
— Мастер Дайнин, прошу вас, проявите сострадание. Он сможет донести только одного пса.  
Дзирт неверяще задохнулся, даже о шоке своём забыл, потрясённо разворачиваясь к истерически ухмыляющемуся другу. А Дайнин, в свою очередь, залился изумлённым смехом.  
— Да как ты?!. Я чуть не умер от испуга, как у тебя совести хватает… — начавшуюся было тираду остановила уверенная ладонь, легшая на плечо. Отсмеявшись, старший успокаивающе потрепал его по руке.  
— Не волнуйся. — Снова отвлёкся вбок. — Есть у меня идея. Открывай пасть.  
— А…  
— Ему.

***

— И всё-таки я был прав, — измученно, но гордо прохрипел висящий на чужом плече студент, — «Ваша методика абсолютно идиотская, Релондар, вы никогда и кухонного замка не вскроете, Релондар!» Как вернёмся — неси меня к этой ублюдине, я ей в лицо плюну.


	2. Фиолетовый под запретом

— Нам ещё долго терпеть эти светильнички?  
— Недолго.  
— А мне ещё долго наслаждаться твоей компанией по ночам?  
— Долго.  
— Так и знал.  
Притворно-тяжко вздохнув, укрытая плащом без опознавательных знаков фигура походя наклонилась к агрессивно вспыхнувшей жиле. Выпростала полу, чтобы щёлкнуть острым ногтем по поверхности.  
— Осторожнее, Миззрим. Будет прискорбно, если ты лишишься руки раньше времени. — Не замедлил шаг её спутник.  
— Дорогой коллега, если бы я знал тебя чуть хуже — мне могло бы показаться, что ты забылся и нелестно спутал меня с каким-нибудь учеником. Или, ещё хуже, — голос говорящего дрогнул от деланого отвращения, — воином.  
Шедший впереди слегка повернул голову и остановился. При должной наивности это можно было даже принять за вежливое ожидание отстающего.  
— Сам же знаешь, какими бывают эти тупоумные выскочки из низших домов, просто досада для истинного мастера, — вдоволь налюбовавшись белыми сполохами, грациозно выпрямился Фарон, чтобы поравняться с собеседником.  
Издевательский взмах-приглашение идти первым заставил вызывающую улыбку мага на долю секунды покривиться.  
— Ты совершенно не боишься меня потерять, Дайнин, — сокрушённо покачал он головой.  
— Вовсе нет, дорогой коллега. Лишь хочу даровать тебе роскошь — простор для исследования. О, или подожди, я зря позволил себе предположить, что ты неспособен затеряться в прямом коридоре?  
— Боюсь, даже мои таланты не безграничны, — уязвлённо выплюнул Миззрим и устремился вперёд.  
Остаток пути к месту назначения двое дроу проделали в тишине. Но когда они вышли к слабо освещённой зале, маг не смог смолчать.  
— Вот это неплохо! — прищёлкнул Фарон. — Когда ты обмолвился о редкостном уродстве, я и не думал, что всё настолько худо. Торжественно клянусь: я помогу тебе найти автора и самолично оторву ему руки. За осквернение глаз моих в первую очередь.  
Дайнин, внимательно прислушивавшийся, не донесётся ли какое шевеление из параллельного прохода, кинул раздражённый взгляд в спину спутника.  
— Меня интересует не камень, чем бы он там ни был.  
— А вот меня напротив, — маг поднял руку, произнёс незнакомое Дайнину на слух заклинание и шагнул вперёд. Из-под мягкой подошвы разошлись видимые концентрические круги. Мечник инстинктивно отступил, но волны, поднятые магией, не обратили на него никакого внимания. Миззрим подождал, пока те достигнут самых дальних закоулков пещеры, и куда смелее двинулся к постаменту. Обошёл его со всех трёх сторон, внимательно смотря под ноги. Попинал грязно-белые ступеньки мыском сапога. Примерялся каблуком к выступу на уровне собственного плеча, когда До’Урден окликнул его:  
— Может, займёшься местью за оскорбление эстетического вкуса после того, зачем я попросил тебя прийти?  
— Прекрати пытаться обуздать мой интерес. Никакой справедливости, ты-то на него сегодня, крайне вероятно, насмотреться со всех сторон успел.  
— У меня была цель чуть приоритетнее.  
Дайнин, пользуясь тем, что маг, плотно прижавшийся щекой к неровной стене, его не видит, позволил себе коротко передёрнуться. Окружение, помимо немедленной угрозы, в те минуты волновало его меньше всего. Если честно, волновало вообще мало что, кроме стремительно сокращаемого расстояния до северной ветки туннелей, дрожь от которой разошлась на многие мили.  
— Да, да, «шкурки студентов важнее любопытства», хоть ты не начинай, — легкомысленно хмыкнул маг и отодвинулся от зазора между обелиском и стеной пещеры. — И, если тебе станет от этого спокойнее, вещи и не только, находящиеся в смежных залах, иногда могут быть связаны. Так что сделай одолжение, перестань отвлекать меня. Можешь, м-мм, например — в притворной задумчивости прижал палец к губам, — постоять молча.  
Дайнин отвернулся, изучая стены естественного зала. Смотреть на грубо обтёсанный камень было почему-то неуютно.  
Фарон же, не чувствуя никакого дискомфорта, взбежал по ступеням и совершенно забыл о своём спутнике. Какое-то время в тишине залы раздавался только тихий речитатив заклинаний, пока маг водил руками в дюймах от нешлифованной поверхности. Потом затих и он. До’Урден сразу же подозрительно покосился в сторону пьедестала. И в сторону выхода. Он, конечно, не думал, что волшебник внезапно проникнется жреческим энтузиазмом, только завидев напоминающую о каких-нибудь ритуалах низших рас атрибутику. Но исключительно ради безопасности следить за его руками стоило.  
Пару минут Миззрим стоял неподвижно. Потом сокрушённо вздохнул и отошёл к выступающему у самых ступеней куску полированного мрамора. Провёл по нему кончиками пальцев и, к своему удовлетворению, найдя его абсолютно чистым, спокойно запрыгнул на аккуратный срез. Усевшись поудобнее, зашелестел складками мантии и извлёк на неверный свет тонкую книжку и тёмный стержень.  
— Друг мой, прошу тебя, сделай мне ещё одолжение — подсвети чем-нибудь, я как-то не догадался захватить тепловые чернила.  
Маг дёрнулся всем телом, когда цветное пламя охватило его плечи. Резко развернулся вокруг своей оси и уничтожающе уставился на воина. Встретил взгляд удивлённо расширенных глаз прищуром. И беззвучно скрипнул зубами, на мгновение заметив в них не успевшие спрятаться искорки веселья.  
— Спасибо, — со злостью выдавил он.  
Дайнин позволил им вспыхнуть снова и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, когда Фарон перевёл внимание на резные символы.  
Пещера снова погрузилась в молчание. До’Урден, устав слышать один лишь тихий скрип стержня о бумагу, поинтересовался:  
— Каково заключение, великий чародей?  
— Пока я могу сказать тебе только то, что фигурной резьбой тут занимался не Магик. И даже не кто-то с его ведения, — сидящий дроу на секунду прервался и вытянул книжку перед собой. Воин пригляделся к страницам и понял, что Миззрим перерисовывает испещрявшие поверхность камня символы.  
— Авторитетное заявление. А если это всё же так? — Воспользовался паузой Дайнин.  
— Кому, как не правой руке архимага, было бы знать об этом?  
— Архимагу?  
На миг Миззрим обеспокоено прижал палец к уголку губ. Но потом заметно расслабился и отмахнулся:  
— Тогда мы с тобой так спокойно бы не беседовали. И вообще не зашли бы. Не говоря о двух детёнышах со второго курса.  
— Тем не менее, понять, что это такое, ты не можешь.  
Стержень с мерзким звуком прочертил очередную линию. Волшебник сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Многие обозначения разных школ магии пересекаются. Многие шифры используют общеизвестные руны наравне с менее распространёнными. Не всем можно дать однозначную интерпретацию. За полной лекцией можешь приходить на занятия третьего курса Магика.  
И с остервенением продолжил зарисовывать страницы. Дайнин промолчал, решив, что доводить оскорбившегося мага будет лишним, несмотря на бесспорное удовольствие. И прислонился плечом к стене в ожидании.  
Через время взявший себя в руки Фарон захлопнул записи и, наконец, оглянулся на компаньона. Вопросительно поднял бровь, когда приметил его куда ближе к выходу, чем раньше. Мечник в ответ пожал плечами.  
— Не знал, насколько далеко любопытство уведёт тебя от здравого смысла.  
— Не переживай, тебя я бы в жертву ни за что не принёс, — приложил ладонь к груди Миззрим.  
— Да, потому что не знаешь, как эта штука работает, — всё-таки не удержался от провокации До’Урден. Кажется, они думали в одном направлении.  
— Пока не знаю, — аккуратные зубы обнажились в широкой и кровожадной улыбке.  
— Не представляешь, насколько меня это радует. Как и что хотя бы она здесь не стремится подорваться.  
На озадаченный наклон головы собеседника Дайнин закатил глаза.  
— Да, это именно то, зачем я позвал тебя сюда. Идём, нагляднее будет. Если, конечно, ты не нашёл ещё что-нибудь, требующее твоего немедленного внимания, — поддразнил принц дома До’Урден  
— С этого мгновения всё оно безраздельно принадлежит тебе.  
Фарон легко спрыгнул с насиженного места. На прощание обвёл углубление одного из символов пальцами, задумчиво растёр невидимые крупинки в подушечках. И, с облегчением встряхнув головой, развеял на себе иллюзорный огонь.  
В смежный грот мужчины вошли бок о бок.  
— Эта ночь не перестаёт меня удивлять, — брезгливо поморщился маг и прикрыл рот рукавом мантии, — от него и при жизни так разило?  
— Не так отвратно, — скривился воин. — Быстро же оно.  
Туша пса смерти лежала на полу посреди пещеры, как Дайнин её и запомнил. Новой была расползшаяся вокруг неё лужа тёмно-зелёной слизи с пятнами. И примешавшийся к запаху кислоты и крови смрад гниения.  
— Очаровательно.  
— Тебе виднее. Но я всё равно добавлю, что в дополнение к запаху у неё, кажется, были, неуязвимые кишки. — И Дайнин вкратце пересказал о сражении с псом то, что услышал от Дзирта по пути в Мензоберранзан.  
— То есть, мы имеем: устойчивую к оружию псинку, магический капкан со световой бомбой и огромный камень, обработанный, на первый взгляд, слепым наземником. — Фарон покусал внутреннюю сторону щеки. — Потрясающе.  
— Почти полный перечень. Добавь к нему то, что пока нас не было, она передвинула головы, — воин указал на правую, — эта лежала на боку.  
Оба дроу синхронно осмотрелись, хотя каждый из них не раз проверил пещеры на чужое присутствие.  
— Дёрнулась в судороге, с трупами бывает, — беззаботно выдал маг, но нахмуренные брови подсказали воину, что тот обеспокоен этим больше, чем хочет показать. Но пока согласился оставить эту тему.  
— Тогда действуй. Я хочу знать, что держало её здесь. Не верю, что капкан и эта тварь на одной территории с единственным выходом — простое совпадение. Особенно учитывая, что эти гончие всегда сбиваются в огромные стаи. Домашнего ошейника, ожидаемо, найти не удалось. Мне нужна любая информация, любое предположение — кто, как и зачем. Была ли магия, какая — привязь, барьер, охрана, всё, что ты можешь узнать.  
— И как же ты будешь её использовать? — Склонив голову, хитро мурлыкнул Фарон.  
— Как наставник Академии, я обязан знать, куда отправляю своих учеников. Повторение подобных сегодняшней ситуаций в будущем… Нежелательно. Благородные дома не хотят потерять своих наследников из-за схватки с тем, к чему студенты не будут готовы. И использую я её так, чтобы этого не допустить.  
Дайнин бравировал. На самом деле он пока не решил, что именно будет делать, когда узнает то, что хочет. Или хотя бы часть. Но знал, что информация — одно из самых ценных средств для обмена и манипуляции. И всегда найдёт своего адресата. Мать дома, наставник академии, владелец торгового каравана — много кто заинтересован в том, что происходит в сети туннелей, опутывающих Мензоберранзан.  
— Хорошо, «наставник», — издевательски протянул Миззрим, смерив его взглядом сузившихся алых глаз. — Тогда помоги мне перевернуть её на бок.  
Дайнин понял, что маг не поверил ему ни на секунду. Впрочем, неважно. Его согласие До’Урден уже получил, останется только понять, что из сказанного им окажется правдой всего на половину.  
Переворачивая животное, мечник невольно порадовался надетым перчаткам. Шерсть под руками противно скользила вместе с кожей. Как будто разносимая болезнь поразила его самого. Дайнин поделился своими подозрениями с магом.  
— Невозможно, — мгновенно отозвался тот, посмотрев на спутника, как на идиота, — и сам подумай, почему.  
До’Урден невыразительно поднял глаза. После минуты игры в гляделки сдался и предположил:  
— Сдохла бы раньше, чем нашла следующую жертву?  
— Да. У всего их вида иммунитет, — и маг жестом попросил спутника отойти.  
Не без внутреннего самодовольства Дайнин сделал несколько шагов к насыпи и встал, скрестив руки на груди. Нужно было дать волшебнику пространство.  
— Так, теперь посмотрим, что же за жизнь у тебя была, — пробормотал себе под нос Миззрим и начал ощупывать плечевую кость чудовища.  
До’Урден облегчённо выдохнул. Расписывая магу «необычное сырьё для экспериментов», он вовсе не был уверен, что тот окажется удовлетворён. Но опасения были напрасны — Фарон, кажется, ворковал что-то твари между заклинаниями-проверками.  
— А вот с жизнью я поторопился. Сдохло оно куда более давно, чем мне хотелось бы знать, — повысил голос волшебник, обращаясь к мечнику.  
— Ты оставил надежды подвинуть архимага и втайне обучаешься целительству?  
— Нет. Я просто владею сакральным знанием о том, что без внутренних органов естественной жизнью живут не очень долго. Теперь и ты используй его с осторожностью, — с этими словами Миззрим надавил сапогом на брюхо абисской твари.  
Дайнин досадливо цыкнул, но, к его удивлению, из раскрывшихся порезов хлынуло только больше вязкой на вид субстанции. Выражение его лица сменилось на омерзение, когда нога волшебника упёрлась в пол, придавив две шкуры.  
— Очаровательно.  
— Отвратительно.  
— Не будь так категоричен. Как минимум, это интересно.  
И, словно наперекор своим словам, Фарон отошёл от изуродованного теперь ещё больше трупа гончей. И ткнул в точку ближе к дальнему краю пещеры.  
— Капкан здесь был?  
Дайнин глянул в указанном направлении.  
— Не знаю. Не видел и не спросил.  
— О чём ты думал вообще?! Преподаватель заботливый, — посетовал Фарон и извлёк из одного из карманов маленький шёлковый мешочек. Когда он распустил верёвочки — из его глубин сверкнули песчинки какого-то порошка. Щедро просыпанные на пол, они осели серебристым блеском на чём-то, по форме напоминавшем часть рыболовной сети.  
Маг слегка нахмурился и закатал рукава простой мантии. Дайнин, поняв, что это надолго, присел на камни и приготовился терпеливо ждать. От нечего делать пришлось наблюдать за опустившимся на пол дроу. Тот чертил что-то уже виденным мечником стержнем, оставляя тонкие красновато-коричневые следы.  
— Ты продолжаешь рисунок?  
Вошедший во вкус Фарон неопределённо хмыкнул и переполз на новое место, которое начавшим терять силу порошком посыпано не было. И стал дорисовывать недостающие узлы. Как Дайнин догадывался — это плетение было ему хорошо знакомо. Дело шло достаточно быстро. Выученными движениями можно было только любоваться. Маг передвинулся снова и недовольно зашипел, дёрнувшись — коленом наступил на один из осколков каменной крошки, валявшихся почти повсюду. Мечник поморщился, но Миззрим только смахнул обломки и продолжил.  
— Слизь, — скучающе напомнил Дайнин Фарону, который настолько увлёкся, что чуть не опустил ладонь в вязкую лужу.  
Маг не ответил, но отодвинулся дальше, чтобы не запачкаться ненароком. И больше к зеленоватой жиже не лез. Закончив, встал и отряхнул руки, осмотрел свою работу.  
— Стяжка силовых линий. Классическая. Для ловушки — самое то.  
— И ты сейчас стоишь в её центре?  
— Ты очень наблюдателен. Не переживай, она мне не навредит. Стяжка — только средство для усиления чар. Иначе зачем, думаешь, я тут начертанием занимался?  
До’Урден, задававшийся этим вопросом последние минут пятнадцать, покачал головой.  
— Просвети меня.  
Фарон сделал пасс рукой. Из связующих узлов разошлись уже знакомые концентрические круги. Достигли каменного завала. И напряжённые лица дроу осветило фиолетовое зарево. Мужчины переглянулись.  
— Вы осмотрели её логово?  
— Кто конкретно? Второкурсник с раздроблённой лодыжкой или со стрессовым ступором?  
— Преподаватель, настроенный на героическое искоренение чудовищ из своих владений?  
— Он что, похож на идиота?  
Оба дроу весело фыркнули. Потом снова уставились на свет.  
— Так что это на вашем магическом значит?  
— Школу и угрозу. В нашем случае нейтральную некромантию.  
— Маги вперёд. — Быстро сбросил с себя инициативу Дайнин. В ответ на граничащий с разочарованием взгляд бросил, — что? Я из некромантии только название знаю. И оно мне не нравится.  
— На идиота не похож, но попытка неплохая, я оценил. Если бы сам не учил воинов её азам, — с вызовом упёрся рукой в бедро Миззрим.  
Дайнин недовольно поджал губы и попытался ещё раз:  
— Не я её обнаружил — не мне и разгребать. Мало ли, она только на тебя так откликается, а я ей не понравлюсь. Как я жить-то тогда буду? Грустно и недолго. Ну, это если буду… А у тебя с ней разговор налажен, считай, почти свой, хоть и далеко не скелет ходячий. Может, вообще уговоришь её цвет поменять на пожизнерадостнее. Скажем, розовый? Нет, не надо, дрянь. Алый, под цвет прелестных глаз?  
Это возымело ожидаемый эффект.  
— Замолчи, всем тебя прошу, — устало потёр переносицу маг. — Ты настолько труслив, что не можешь пойти проверить пустой закуток с остаточными следами?  
— Как и ты, — с обезоруживающей улыбкой развёл руками Дайнин.  
— Ну, что есть, то есть, — согласился со смешком Фарон.  
Дроу задумались. Миззрим с отсутствующим видом потирал край просторного рукава. Мечник беззвучно барабанил по рукояткам оружия.  
— Может, паучка какого пустишь астрального? Или крыску? Что там у вас в фамильярах бегает? — после минутного молчания поинтересовался До’Урден.  
Маг внимательно посмотрел на него и закусил губу.  
— Опасно.  
— Но не для нас?  
Фарон уставился на завалы.  
— Ну как тебе сказать… Охранные заклинания могут среагировать на вторжение. А могут и нет.  
— Ты же что-то там про нейтралитет говорил?  
— Да. Сканирующая магия не была воспринята угрозой. А вот попадают ли в понимании заклинателя фамильяры под наблюдательную…  
— А щит? — Что-то прокручивал в голове Дайнин.  
— Вряд ли. О чём ты думаешь? — Поинтересовался волшебник.  
— Допустим, что очень могущественный и искусный маг захочет пробраться к этому самому остаточному следу, находясь под щитом.  
— Допустим, — такая прямая лесть заставила Миззрима против воли усмехнуться.  
— Каков шанс, что чему бы там ни было удастся с первого раза пробить идеальный щит этого сильного и без всех сомнений лучшего в защитных плетениях мага? — с намёком протянул мечник.  
— Нулевой, — самоуверенно рассмеялся волшебник и размял кисти. — Подойди ближе.  
Дайнин разочарованно вздохнул, но вытащил мечи. Фарон приподнял уголок губ.  
— Ты надеялся на то, что могущественный маг пойдёт один? — И вокруг обоих мужчин замерцал полупрозрачный купол.  
— Я должен был попытаться.  
И дроу двинулись к завалу. Несмотря на непрекращающийся напев заклинаний, фиолетовое зарево никак не реагировало. Когда они приблизились, До’Урден жестом остановил спутника и первым плавно перенёс вес на один из самых больших камней.  
— Можно.  
Несмотря на опасения мечника, магу даже не понадобилась его помощь. Преодолев заграждение, мужчины, наконец, смогли заглянуть в заслонённую до этого часть пещеры. Точнее даже, в её углубление. И Дайнин от удивления даже чуть опустил кончики лезвий.  
— Это…  
— Жилище? — Маг звучал не менее озадаченным.  
Перед ними было что-то среднее между временным лагерем и лабораторией: оборванное подобие занавеса отделяло распотрошённое спальное место и полки, врезанные прямо в камень, от хлипкого рабочего стола. И достаточно большого котла на давно холодном кострище. Определить, для чего нужны были полки, возможности не было — те пустовали. В отличие от стола.  
— Светится-то что? — Решил уточнить воин, когда не увидел ничего особенного, поддев мечом один из обрывков ткани.  
— Я же сказал, остаточный след. То есть, ничего конкретного. Просто какое-то время назад здесь практиковались. Какое-то не очень отдалённое время.  
Фарон без зазрения инстинкта самосохранения перебирал находившееся на столе: колбы с жидкостями разной степени насыщенности и консистенции, связки растений, которые Дайнин едва узнавал, тонко звенящие склянки и что-то настолько искорёженное, что не представлялось возможности узнать, чем это раньше было. Но больше всего его заинтересовали полуистлевшие листы. Перевернув несколько и внимательно просмотрев, Миззрим начал собирать их вместе с остальными в аккуратную стопку.  
— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — До’Урден позволил недовольству просочиться в голос. — Не думаю, что хозяин будет рад пропаже.  
— Уверен. «Хозяина» уже спугнули. Твой братец с этим вполне справился. Готов поспорить, что на полках, — он широким жестом указал на стену, — были книги. И куда больше записей. Но вряд ли мы их теперь ещё увидим, — с лёгким сожалением закончил маг.  
Видя, что Дайнин всё равно сомневается в его решении, Фарон надавил:  
— Это может помочь мне понять, кто и зачем решил здесь обосноваться.  
Дайнин подумал и кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Забирай. Можешь считать это дополнением к своему благоухающему «сырью».  
Маг изобразил замысловатый поклон и выпрямился.  
— Давай возвращаться. Здесь больше нечего делать.


End file.
